Pruebas
by SakuNaru-Chan
Summary: -Drabble IchiRuki, KonxPyon- Por un aviso de Hollows en la zona, Ichigo y Rukia salen antes del instituto, para después encontrarse a Kon y a Pyon en una situación bastante comprometedora... ¿Cambiará algo el suceso entre los dos?


**SakuNaru-Chan**

_**P**_r_**u**_e_**b**_a_**s**_

--

El teléfono sonó en medio de la clase de Geografía e Historia, a última hora de la tarde, quince minutos antes de la finalización del día de estudio. En realidad, parecía haber sido a propósito. El silencio se había hecho apenas unos instantes antes, dando la bienvenida al estridente pitido delator.

-Muy bien- suspiró la profesora, como si tuviera una paciencia enorme-. Si no me dais el teléfono, me veré obligada a castigaros- sus ojos grises centellearon. Todos sus alumnos retrocedieron en sus sillas, asustados, sabiendo de lo que era capaz su profesora. Sostenía la tiza en la mano. De pronto, esta salió disparada con la potencia de una bala, y fue a estrellarse contra el brazo de Ichigo-. Kurosaki. ¿Puedes dejar de hacerle señas a Kuchiki? ¿Acaso eres el responsable de esto?

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca del shinigami, a la vez que se apretaba su dolorido brazo. La señal del móvil dejó de repetirse, sobreviniendo después un gélido silencio. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a la chica, que se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza.

-¡Sensei!- llamó, los ojos violáceos brillantes, con una exagerada expresión de culpa, arrepentimiento y dolor, su voz temblorosa y vacilante-. No me encuentro muy bien- dijo seguidamente, con su estúpida vocecilla acaramelada de estudiante de instituto-… Bueno… usted… ya sabe por qué- se sonrojó, algo que la Rukia fuera del colegio nunca, jamás haría, y la profesora le devolvió una mirada de comprensión-. Si me… disculpa un momento… ¿Puedo ir al lavabo?

-Claro, Kuchiki, tómate el tiempo que quieras. En cuanto a ti, Kurosaki- su mirada y su tono de voz cambiaron radicalmente, endureciéndose, enfriándose- ya hablaremos después. Rukia salió de la clase con una sonrisa de triunfo que solo fue percibida por Ichigo. _"Desgraciada" ._

-Sensei-repuso el chico- en realidad… la llamada era de mi padre-mintió, tratando desesperadamente de inventar algo-. Hoy tengo que volver a casa quince minutos antes porque… porque… él no está, y tengo que encargarme de que Karin y Yuzu vuelvan, y…

-Está bien, Kurosaki- le cortó la profesora, dándole así permiso para salir. Aún así, su mirada dejaba traslucir su esceptismo-. Aunque fue muy oportuna la llamada, ¿no crees?- masculló para sí.

Pero Ichigo ya había salido.

(&)

-Ahora, bien- comenzó el de cabello anaranjado-, ¿qué demonios ocurre?

Ambos habían dejado a Kon y a Pyon a cargo de sus cuerpos en casa de Ichigo. Como shinigamis, se dirigían hacia la "gran emergencia" que había hecho de los últimos quince minutos de clase un caos.

-Diez Hollows, de repente-respondió Rukia, inmediatamente-. No son gran cosa, pero pueden ser peligrosos para la población, sobre todo su líder, que es algo más fuerte.

-¿Y para eso nos llaman de urgencia?- Ichigo sonrió con fiereza, imaginando lo que ocurriría con aquellas criaturas, de las que en aquel momento sentía lástima.

(&)

Cinco minutos más tarde, habían terminado con todos los Hollows, sin percance alguno. Pero, cuando estuvieron delante de la puerta, Ichigo palideció.

-Joder…

-¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?

-Las llaves… -contestó él.

Yuzu estaba en casa de una de sus amigas, Karin en su clase de fútbol, Isshin había salido de viaje para ir a una conferencia. Y las llaves estaban en el bolsillo del pantalón de su cuerpo.

-¡Genial!- resopló Rukia, enfadada-. ¿No se te ocurrió dejarlas en otro lugar, verdad? ¡No, claro que no! ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Estamos encerrados fuera! ¡Y es culpa tuya!

-¡No, no es culpa mía! ¡Tú me empezaste a estresar con tu mierda de urgencia que no nos llevó ni cinco minutos! ¡Lógico que no se me ocurriera!- gritó él en respuesta.

-¡Sí, claro! ¿Acaso ahora soy tu niñera? Pues que sepas que…- la shinigami súbitamente se interrumpió. Había reparado en que la ventana de la habitación del chico estaba abierta-. Ichigo… -la señaló.

El de cabello anaranjado palideció aún más. Rukia se apresuró a escalar la fachada para averiguar lo que ocurría.

Se detuvo cuando hubo alcanzado la ventana, en estado de _shock_.

(&)

Ichigo observó la reacción de Rukia, y la siguió. Al igual que ella, se paró en frente de la ventana, y observó la sorprendente escena.

La habitación estaba desordenada. Las sábanas estaban arrugadas y descolocadas, como si se hubiera tratado de ordenar en el último momento. Todo el contenido de las estanterías había desaparecido, y se encontraba esparcido por el suelo, en un caos de todo tipo de objetos, como si hubiera habido un seísmo. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que las cortinas, raídas, se balancearan.

Y, por último, lo que hacía que los ojos de Rukia estuvieran desmesuradamente abiertos, y que Ichigo hubiera enrojecido violentamente.

Encima de la cama, y con una mano sobre su cintura, Kon en el cuerpo de Ichigo y con el torso desnudo besaba lujuriosamente a Pyon en el gigai de Rukia, ligera de ropa, y apoyando sugerentemente las manos sobre el bien formado pecho del chico, sin advertir que estaban siendo observados.

El shinigami carraspeó, haciendo que ambos se dieran la vuelta, y trataran de cubrirse con las mantas.

El incómodo silencio duró lo que parecieron días, mientras que los cuatro seres no pudieron hacer otra cosa que mirarse fijamente.

-Da pyon- el silencio fue roto por Pyon, convirtiéndose entonces en el centro de unas miradas conmocionadas.

(&)

Las siguientes horas estuvieron llenas de incomodidad, mutismo, tensión y frialdad. Rukia se encerró en la habitación que compartía con Karin y Yuzu. Ichigo se encargó de ordenar su habitación, mascullando maldiciones, mientras Kon se escondía en el armario, temeroso de la furia del chico.

Ichigo se sentía desconcertado. Ráfagas de recuerdos intermitentes recorrían su mente. Afortunadamente, su padre no estaba en casa. Y, afortunadamente, cuando ellos llegaron, Kon y Pyon solo habían empezado.

Se sentía confuso. Por algún motivo, lo que había ocurrido le avergonzaba, y, a la vez, no le desagradaba. Pero Rukia…

Trató de poner en orden su mente, tarea difícil. Se tumbó sobre su cama y enterró su rostro en la almohada. Segundos después de haberlo hecho, oyó fuertes golpes procedentes de la puerta. Antes de negarle la entrada, Rukia ya había abierto la puerta. Tan oportuna como siempre…

-Ichigo- dijo, simplemente, su rostro sereno, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. _"Absolutamente nada"_. Él desvió la mirada. No podía mirarle a los ojos.

Avanzó hacia su cama con aplomo, con la palma de la mano obligó al shinigami a mirarla y, sin que él pudiera evitarlo, le besó en los labios. Después, introdujo su lengua en la boca de él, la recorrió sin darle la oportunidad de responder y, sin más, se separó de él.

-Así que era así- murmuró ella, aparentemente para sí, realmente respondiendo a la pregunta que un asombrado Ichigo no había formulado-. Es el sabor que he notado toda la tarde. Quería saber qué era- aclaró, pero el chico no reaccionaba-. Y sabe… bien- dijo por último, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos, fieramente. Salvajemente. Sin embargo, el de cabello naranja mantenía la mirada fija en ella, sin decir nada-. Era una prueba- aclaró por último, habiendo desaparecido su sonrisa, arrepintiéndose de haber ido a su habitación, de haberse expuesto a él de aquella manera, de haber dejado atrás su orgullo. _"Idiota"_.

Él seguía sin pronunciar palabra.

(&)

Quería hablar, pero su lengua se había entumecido. Quería gritar, pero sus cuerdas vocales no respondían. Quería moverse, pero sus músculos habían decidido por él. Su corazón latía desaforadamente rápido.

Y ella se estaba dando la vuelta para irse.

Al igual que su cuerpo se había paralizado, despertó, para, con toda celeridad, coger a Rukia por la cintura, arrastrarla hasta la cama y rodearla con sus brazos. Ella trató de apartarse, se resistió. Pero él sabía que ella no quería oponer resistencia. Y pronto, esta se extinguió.

Ichigo la levantó, la colocó en su regazo, la tomó por el mentón y la besó lenta, dulce, tiernamente. Ella respondió aferrándose a su cuello, profundizando el beso, permitiendo que su lengua volviera e explorar el recién conquistado territorio.

Cuando el contacto cesó, ella se recostó en su pecho.

-¿Sabes?-comenzó él-. Esto también es una prueba- añadió en tono burlón.

Al oír esto, Rukia se revolvió, se soltó de sus brazos y se posicionó enfrente de él. No vio venir el puñetazo.

-Idiota- su voz sonaba fría, distante, arrogante. Como siempre. De nuevo, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada-. Arruinaste el momento.

El shinigami se frotó la mejilla y frunció el ceño.

-Tiene gracia que digas eso, desgraciada- masculló-, cuando sólo he repetido lo que ha salido de tu boca hace apenas un minuto.

-¡No es lo mismo!-estalló ella-, ¡no lo entiendes!

-¿Ah, no?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Estúpido!-refunfuñó la chica.

En ese momento, Rukia frunció el ceño, y arrugó la nariz, en un gesto infantil del que Ichigo trató, en vano, de no reírse.

Sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa. Algo tan inusual que la de cabello azabache abrió los ojos, sorprendida…

Y no pudo hacer menos que imitar el gesto.

--

_**Ohayoooo! SakuNaru-Chan vuelve al fandom de Bleach con una creación de la que me siento orgullosaa!! ~~**_

_**No sé si mi nivel de OOC-idad (xDxD) ha bajado algo. Yo creo que sí! Bueno… no estoy segura xD. **_

_**Hmm… No recuerdo cómo se me ocurrió. Sólo sé que me gusta cómo me ha quedado x), y espero que ha vosotros también. Ahora me siento más a gusto escribiendo como Ichigo y Rukia, y creo que ahora es mi pareja favorita de todas-todas (xD). **_

_**En cualquier caso: para enviar bombas, ramos de flores, felicitaciones o amenazas de muerte, dejad un review, Onegaii!**_

_**Nos leemos!:**_

_**SakuNaru-Chan!**_

_**P.D.: Imaginaros la cara de Rukia-chan! Y reíros tanto como Ichigo!!**_

_**P.D.2.: Kon y Pyon pervs xD. **_


End file.
